


Average day in the life of an Angel

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, no matter what my friends think, there is no siblingcest, they are not in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like being an Angel and living with Gabriel, the Trickster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average day in the life of an Angel

You were walking home from a hunt, having just killed a werewolf. The forecast called for rain and you just hoped you would be home before it started raining. Having no car because it was in the shop getting fixed after your idiot brother crashed it into a fucking tree, he really was dumb.

With your luck and being about a mile away from home, it started pouring down rain. “God dammit!” Your foot shot out and kicked the nearest thing next to you, which happened to be a tree. Sighing, you looked around trying to see if anyone was near. Once you made sure no one was around for miles. You opened up your wings, using them to shield yourself from the rain. For some reason your angel powers didn't work but you still had your wings.

Finally seeing your house after another hour of walking, you sighed in relief. Stepping onto the porch, your wings disappeared. Hand on the door knob, you were suddenly tackled to the ground.

“What the hell?” You yelled at your attacker.

“Sorry sis I was just having a little bit of fun.” Your brother, Gabriel got off of you, standing up and taking your hand, helping you up. As soon as you were on your feet, you pushed him and he lost his balance toppling backwards down the stairs off the porch. You burst out laughing.

“Ha that shows you to mess with me!” You smile triumphantly and turn around quickly, going inside and slamming the door behind you.

"You’re a jerk." Looking over, you saw Gabriel lounging on the couch. You shrugged.

"I really don't care." You grinned at him and walked over to the kitchen, going straight to the fridge and grabbing two beers. Walking back into the living room you tossed one of the beers to Gabriel and plopped down into one of the chairs next to the couch.

“So how did the hunt go?” He asked, opening up his beer and taking a long drink. You sighed and looked out the window.

“It went great until another werewolf decided to show up and take me by surprise but I ended up killing both of them and then I had to walk home in the rain,” You looked back at Gabe and gave him a pointed look. “Because someone thought it would be funny to see how fast the car would go on slippery pavement and crashed it into a tree.” He held his hands up in defeat.

“How many times do I have to tell you that i’m sorry?”

“Until my car is fixed and brought home to where you’re never going to touch it again.” He nodded his head.

“Seems fair to me, anyway you wanna watch a movie?” You nodded and jumped up, going over to the tv and pulling your favorite movie out of the stack next to it, putting it in the dvd player and rushing over to where Gabriel now sat on the couch, snuggling up next to him and pressing play on the remote. The opening credits to Mulan started playing and Gabriel sighed. “Again really? We watch this movie every time.” You grinned at him and put your feet up on the coffee table.

“Yes again because I love this movie and because you love me you won’t turn it off.” Gabriel put his arm around you, smiling.

“You’re right (y/n) I do love you. You’re the best friend and sister a guy, well an angel could ask for.”

 


End file.
